


K is for Kuril

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Lad [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie





	K is for Kuril

What a son of a bitch he was. He captured me, and I’m not gonna be one to say it wasn’t a good fight, or he was a dirty cheat. I’m happy in saying it was a damn good fight and he got me fair. Turian’s are like that. Real Turians. They don’t give up easy. And they’re a lot of fun to fight because of it.   
Kuril tracked me for months. Then chased me for another 2 weeks, wearing me down until I was finally too exhausted, paranoid, sleep deprived, dehydrated and in pain to fight my best. All it took was a lousy tranquilising dart that I couldn’t block because my biotics start failing when I’m that exhausted.   
From what I gather, he stuck me straight in cryo once he had me. Cus the next thing I remember was waking up and tearing that ship apart to find that Cerberus and Shepard had come for me.


End file.
